Malam sebelum ujian
by kazu-kazu
Summary: Malam sebelum ujian dhabiskan Neji, Gaara, Naruto serta Sasuke dng kgiatan yang berbeda-beda. Apa yang mereka lakukan dan apa efeknya buat hasil ujian? One-shot. SasuNaru, NejiGaara. OOC,rating T  sprtinya, yaoi,g suka jng baca


Halo2... kali ini kazu ngepost crita ga jelas.. haha

akibat otak kazu yang mulai gila karena ujian besok! iya! besok kazu ujian dan belum selese blajar, karena sumpek kazu bkin fic aja untk menambah semangat belajar... haha

sekarang fic uda jadi dan kazu ngantuk *payahh*

fic ini berdasarkan kisah kazu kalo mo ujian *minus adegan2 agak mnjurusnya si tapi, hehe*

y sudah, baca aja lahh.. :D

**Rating **: hmm T+ haha.. au ahh.. kazu bikin M aja apa yaa?

**Warning** :garink, ga lucu, OOC, bkin eneg, dll :D

**Disklemer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Ahhh… aku benci ujian! Benci benci!" Dari sebuah kamar kos terdengar suara teriakan seorang pemuda. Suaranya begitu kencang sampai-sampai tetangga di sebelah kamarnya pun bisa mendengarnya.

"Siapa si malam-malam begini?" Neji bertanya pada Gaara

"Biasa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto." Gaara menjawab dengan santainya sambil melanjutkan mengerjakan soal tahun lalu yang dijadikan bahan latihan untuk ujian besok. Gaara adalah teman sebelah kamar Naruto.

"Oh. Memang sebegitu susahnya ya bahan ujian kalian untuk besok?" Neji kali ini bertanya sambil mengambil sebuah strawberry yang disajikan Gaara sebagai sogokan untuknya. Neji memang diminta Gaara untuk menemaninya belajar untuk ujian besok. Neji adalah kakak kelas Gaara dan kebetulan ujiannya sudah lewat jadi sekarang dia nganggur.

"Tidak" Gaara menggelang. "Biasa saja. Naruto saja yang terlalu berlebihan" Gaara dengan santainya mengerjakan soalnya, tidak melihat Neji yang sudah memasang cengiran mesumnya (?)

"Ohh.. jadi gampang ya Gaara? Jadi aku disini untuk apa? Kau bilang kau ingin kuajari kan?" Neji lalu maju semakin mendekat ke Gaara, sementara Gaara terlihat agak panik.

"Ahh, itu.. anu.. umm" Dia kelihatan bingung menjawab pertanyaan Neji, sementara Neji semakin mendekat.

"Kenapa Gaara-chan? Bahan ujiannya susah sekali kah sampai kau yang berada di urutan pertama sampai minta diajari olehku?"

"Ah, itu.. aku.."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau minta diajarin hal yang lain, eh?" Gaara semakin salah tingkah, wajahnya jelas terlihat memerah. Kini Neji sudah berada tepat di hadapan Gaara dan tanpa sengaja bahan pelajaran Gaara terlihat.

"Psikoseksual? Hmm, Gaara, kalau mengenai ini aku mengerti sekali. Mau kuajari? Ini mudah kok, tidak perlu dihapal, hanya cukup dimengerti dengan praktek tentunya. Bagaimana?" kali ini Neji berbisik di telinga Gaara

"Aaa.. anu, itu. a-aku sudah mengerti tentang yang itu!" Gaara lalu mundur sambil mendorong Neji, tapi sayang kekuatan Gaara tidak sebanding dengan tarikan tangan Neji dan sekarang dia sudah berada di pangkuan Neji.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya! Kita mulai dari teori Sigmund Freud saja." Neji kini menatap Gaara dengan pandangan mesum, Gaara yang sudah mengerti sekali pandangan Neji itu berusaha lepas dari cengkaraman tangan Neji

"Nejii.. lepaskan! Aku belum selesai belajar."

"Hei, hei… kita kan sedang belajar. Nah sekarang, teori pertama Sigmund freud, fase oral." Neji lalu mengecup bibir Gaara, awalnya Gaara berusaha berontak namun akhirnya dia menyerah saja pada kenikmatan yang diberikan kekasihnya itu. Setelah Neji merasa Gaara tidak melawan, gantian dialah yang menghentikan ciumannya dan disambut dengan protes dari Gaara.

"Hahaha, sabar Gaara-chan, pelajaran kita belum selesai." Neji berbisik ke telinga Gaara "Kita lanjutkan. Fase kedua, fase… anal." Gaara langsung blushing berat. Neji lalu mengangkat Gaara dari posisinya dan membaringkannya ke kasur.

"Nah, kali ini pelajarannya bisa lebih maksimal, kita bisa mengeksplorasi semua teori Sigmund Freud dengan baik sekarang. Kembali ke fase oral." Neji lalu mencium tengkuk Gaara, lalu turun semakin ke bawah, ke kedua tonjolan di dada Gaara, lalu semakin ke bawah dan ke bawah. Gaara yang menerima perlakuan Neji Cuma bisa pasrah dan menikmatinya. Dalam hatinya dia tidak peduli lagi dengan ujiannya besok, toh dia sudah belajar, yang penting adalah menikmati teori Sigmund Freud yang sedang dipraktekan oleh Neji.

.

Sementara itu di kamar Naruto.

"Ahh… Ne-Nejii… aah~"

"Sial..sial! Aku benci kalian! Huwaa… Kenapa belajarku selalu diganggu si?" Naruto kini terduduk di kamarnya sambil berusaha menutup kupingnya. Sementara suara-suara dari kamar Gaara tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Gaara brengsek! Aargh! aku tahu kau pintar tapi kan ga begini caranya!" Naruto yang frustasi lalu menyalakan laptopnya dan menyetel musik keras-keras, berharap suara music itu bisa meredam suara-suara dari kamar sebelahnya. Bukannya meredam, suara berisik malah membuat Naruto semakin sulit belajar.

"Huhu, bagaimana ini? Mana masih banyak yang belum kupelajari lagi. Bahan saraf serta neurotransmitter belum kesentuh, soal tahun lalu belum dikerjain, Arghh… mana besok masuk pagi lagi…Sial! Siall! Ujiann, aku benci padamu!" Naruto kini duduk merajuk di tempat tidurnya sambil membanting-banting teddy bear kesayangannya yang diberi nama Suzuki-san. Tiba-tiba hapenya berbunyi, pertanda ada sms masuk.

_'Hei Dobe, kau sudah selesai belajar?' _Eh? Dari Sasuke Teme, tumben dia sms. Naruto pun segera membalas sms dari pacarnya itu

'_Belumm. Gimana ni Sasuke Teme, si Gaara bawa Neji ke kamarnya, aku jadi ga bisa konsentrasi T.T _' Belum lama jawaban dari Sasuke masuk.

'_Hnn… kau setel saja music keras-keras. Mereka kan memang berisik kalau sedang begituan'_

_'sudah kucoba Teme~ adanya aku yang ga bisa konsentrasi. Gimana donk? Bahan saraf belum kupelajari sama sekali, bahan farmako juga belum kuulang. Bantu aku temeee~'_

_'Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi mempelajari semua itu. gimana kalau kau mengerjakan soal tahun lalu saja? Untuk bahan saraf aku sudah punya rangkumannya, kau mau kukirmkan lewat email?'_

_'Ahhh~ Sasu Temee~ kau baik sekali. Aku cinta padamu! Kirimkan sekarang ya.'_

Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya membaca sms dari Naruto sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

_'Ok, sudah kukirim. Tapi kau harus tetap mengerjakan soal tahun lalu. Ingat naruto, kita harus lulus blok ini jika ingin menikmati liburan dengan tenang tanpa ikut ujian perbaikan!'_

_'Humm, iya si, tapi tetap saja aku ga ngerti! Soalnya susahh.. bantu aku Sasuke. Gimana kalau kau kirimkan kunci jawabannya saja? Hehe, ayolah, kali ini saja.'_

_'Tidak! Kau harus berusaha Dobe! Dasar malas! Internetmu sedang nyala kan? kita bahas lewat MSN saja. Sana online!'_

Membaca sms dari Sasuke, Naruto hanya cemberut, "Dasar Teme pelit!" Tapi toh dia tetap menyalakan laptopnya dan online melalui accountnya di MSN.

"-cutekyubby- masuk"

"-UchihaSasuke- masuk"

'UchihaSasuke_ : Ayo mulai Naruto. Soal nomor 1 …_'

Pembahasan soal mereka terus berlanjut hingga tengah malam. Di tengah-tengah pembahasan soal, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee dan Ino ikut bergabung dan mereka semua bersama-sama membahas soal untuk ujian mereka. Tanpa terasa soal ke 200 sudah mereka selesaikan dengan baik.

'cutekyubby : _Huwaa.. Arigatou gozaimasu teman-teman! Tidak kusangka bisa kukerjakan semua soalnya_!'

'GeniusShika: _Cuma segini mah, gampang! Ya sudahlah teman-teman, sudah saatnya tidur. Bye' _

"GeniusShika keluar dari percakapan" keluarnya Shikamaru membuat semua teman-teman yang lain juga keluar, tersisalah hanya Naruto dan Sasuke.

'UchihaSasuke : _Tidur sana Naruto, sudah malam, jangan sampai kau telat besok._'

'cutekyubby : _Iyaa :D, makasih banyak ya Sasuke, kau sangat membantuku_.'

'UchihaSasuke : _Hnn_'

'cutekyubby: _Ne ne, Sasuke, ada yang kau inginkan tidak? Hitung-hitung aku membalas kebaikanmu malam ini… hehe_'

'UchihaSasuke : _Baiklah, aku mau kau_!'

'Cutekyubby: _Eh? Aku? Maksudnya seperti Gaara dan Neji begitu? Ta-tapii'_

'UchihaSasuke: _Iya. Jika besok kita lulus dengan baik kau harus ikut aku liburan ke Villaku. Berdua. Bagaimana_?'

'Cutekyubby: _Umm… ba-baiklah. Tapi janji kau tidak akan kasar seperti wakti itu ya. Aku sampai tidak bisa bangun selama seharian. =,=)'_

'UchihaSasuke: _Bagus! Ya sudah, aku mau off, Selamat tidur Naruto. (L) u. btw, aku tidak janji :P'_

-UchihaSasuke keluar dari percakapan-

Belum sempat dibalas oleh Naruto, Sasuke sudah keluar dari percakapan. Naruto lalu mengirimkan sms ke Sasuke.

_'(L) u too. Nite Teme, besok jemput aku ya :D' _dan langsung dibalas oleh Sasuke

'_Ok! NIte :)' _Dengan itu Naruto lalu mematikan laptopnya, merapikan kertas-kertas serta buku-bukunya lalu menggosok gigi dan tidur. Suara-suara berisik dari kamar Gaara sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

Keesokan harinya ketika ujian sudah berlangsung selama 30 menit, terdengar ketukan dari pintu ruangan ujian, ketika dibuka, masuklah Gaara yang nampaknya kelelahan dan kurang tidur.

"Maaf saya terlambat pak." Bapak pengawas ujian tadi hanya mendelik tajam kearahnya sambil menyuruhnya masuk dan duduk di kursi yang tersisa dan tepat di sebelah Naruto. Meskipun samar-samar, Naruto jelas mendengar umpatan yang dikeluarkan Gaara

"Sialan kau Neji. Kau tidak akan kujinkan berada di dekatku selama liburan nanti. Sial."

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil mengerjakan ujiannya. Jarang-jarang dia bisa mengerjakan soal ujian dengan baik seperti ini, mungkin belajar bersama teman-teman lewat MSN harus sering-sering dilakukan.

.

Seminggu kemudian hasil ujian ditempel.

"Sasuke A, Shikamaru A, Sakura A, Ino B, Kiba B, Naruto B+. B+? Kok bisaa? Huwaa.. aku dapat B+! Sasukee.. aku dapat B+! Hebat! Ini pertama kalinya aku dapat B+!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang dipeluk demikian senang-senang saja. Sementara di sampingnya berdiri Gaara bersama Neji. Neji juga sedang melihat nilai ujian angkatannya yang kebetulan ditempel di samping angkatan Naruto dkk.

"Neji, A. Haha, memang ujiannya gampang! Gimana denganmu Gaara?" Gaara tidak menjawab

"Gaara? Kok diam?" Neji lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara. Sadar apa yang dipandangi oleh kekasihnya, Neji terdiam di tempat. Tiba-tiba menyadari bahaya yang sedang membayanginya. Ia lalu mundur perlahan, berusaha menjauh dari Gaara yang sedang mengeluarkan aura pembunuh level 99.

"Umm, anu, Gaara, aku sedang ada urusan. Aku duluan yahh~" Neji lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya

"Tunggu! Dasar Neji sialan! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Gaara pun berlari mengejar Neji sambil membawa-bawa gentong pasir yang entah muncul darimana. Naruto dan Sasuke yang penasaran lalu melihat apa yang tadi dilihat oleh Neji dan Gaara.

"Gaara, B" Mereka berdua sontak tertawa bersamaan.

"Hahaha… kupikir apa. Haha. Ternyata Gaara dapat B! Hahaha, rasakan! Makanya jangan menggangguku belajar!" Naruto masih terus saja tertawa. Tentu saja dia tertawa, Gaara yang selama ini tidak pernah mendapat nilai dibawah A-, tiba-tiba mendapat nilai B, dan bahkan Naruto bisa mendapat nilai lebih bagus darinya.

"Hei, Naruto, kau tidak lupa pada janjimu kan?" Sasuke maju, Naruto lalu menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Kita besok berangkat ke Villaku ya" Sasuke berbisik di telinganya, pipi Naruto memerah mendengarnya.

"Umm.. aku"

"Kau sudah berjanji Naruto. Sebagai pengganti nilai B+ itu. kau tahu maksudku kan?" Bisikan Sasuke semakin dalam ke telinga Naruto. Naruto semakin memerah, ia Cuma mengangguk. Sasuke pun memasang cengiran mesumnya dan menarik Naruto bersamanya.

"Bagus! Sekarang ikut aku, kita akan belanja!"

"Eh? Belanja? Belanja apa?" Naruto yang kebingungan hanya menurut saja ditarik oleh Sasuke

"Kondom"

"Hah?"

" Dan beberapa 'mainan' tentunya."

"EH? Naruto pun diseret paksa oleh Sasuke

.

-OMAKE-

"Sasuke Teme! Aku benci padamu! Aku jadi tidak bisa berjalan sekarang! Huh!" Sasuke Cuma bisa memasang tampang tanpa rasa bersalah sambil menggendong Naruto bridal style dan membantunya ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu Neji.

"Gaaraa.. maafkan aku. Ayo temani aku liburan. Ini kan liburan terakhirku sebelum masuk kepaniteraan klinik" Neji kini mengejar Gaara yang sedang berjalan menuju ke kosnya sepulang dari kampus.

"Kan aku bilang sebulan. Selama sebulan aku tidak akan jalan-jalan atau melakukan apapun denganmu. Titik!" Gaara lalu masuk ke kosnya dan menutup gerbang, meninggalkan Neji sendiri meratapi nasibnya.

"Sial! Aku tidak akan akan pernah menggoda Gaara lagi sebelum ujian! Huhuhu"

**END**

* * *

hahaha.. aneh? maaf, itu crita khidupan kazu kalau mau ujian. ga blajar malah chatingan pake msn, yah walopun dalihnya untuk belajar bersama, toh akhir2nya kazu gosip juga sama teman2 kazu... haha

y sudah. kazu mo lanjut blajar dulu deh supaya mengalami apa yg dialami naruto, bukan Gaara ya.. ga mau kalau jadi kyk Gaara... haha

maaf kalo aneh n bnyak typo, kazu buru2 soalnya, hihi.

makasih uda mluangkan waktu baca fic ga jelas ini. revieew yaa.. hoho *doain ujian kazu lulus juga yaa :D


End file.
